Many systems include a filter element for filtering fluid. Such systems may include mounting structure and/or pilot structure for locating the filter element. The mounting and/or pilot structure may serve to locate the filter element during the process of mounting the filter element and/or after the filter element is mounted.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0308481 to Wieczorek et al. (“the '481 application”) discloses a fluid filter. The fluid filter of the '481 application includes a filter head, a housing, and a filter element with endplates. The filter head includes a center tube that extends into the housing. In the system of the '481 application, the endplates attach to opposite ends of the filter element. The endplates have annular surfaces that engage an outer annular surface of the center tube to locate the filter element on the center tube.